Update:QoL Week 2: Skilling Poll Blog
Changelog *Changed the wording regarding the dialogue when attacking a monster you do not have assigned as a Slayer task. This will also apply to areas outside of the Stronghold Slayer Cave. *Added a question regarding the ability to reset Box traps from the ground. *Added further wording to the "Collect" option on the compost bin stating the speed of using buckets on the bin manually would not be affected. *Added detail to clarify that Raw karambwanji are used as bait to catch Raw karambwan. Whilst the team are busy developing and testing all of the content that passed from the most recent poll blog, it's time to start looking at your Skilling related changes! The schedule for Skilling Week is as follows: *Blog live by 05/02 *In-game poll live by 07/02 *In-game poll closes 12/02 *Most Skilling content ready for 15/02 *(some content may be included in the following weeks) We still have two weeks to go, with our next blog focusing on PvP and the final being for Minigames/Other. Make sure you head over to the Old School Content Suggestions forum, or Reddit (/r/2007scape/ and /r/oldschoolrs/), to share your suggestions for Week 3 - PvP! Poll Question Should the Spirit tree menu be changed so that the destination Spirit tree numbers are always the same, regardless of which tree you are currently using? Poll Question Should it be possible to click on the icon of the bars whilst in the Blast Furnace "Bar Stock interface" to withdraw all? Poll Question If the Blast Furnace Bar Stock interface is changed to allow clicking on the icon of the bar to withdraw all, should the current "All" text option be replaced with a "Take 1" option? Poll Question Should the names of fishing spots be changed so they are more relevant to the method of fishing used there? For example, "Net Fishing Spot" would become "Big Net Fishing Spot" or "Small Net Fishing Spot". Poll Question Should the dialogue the Guardian mummy has when selecting the "Start-minigame" option at Pyramid Plunder be removed if you have already seen it once? Poll Question Should it be possible to recharge the Pharaoh's sceptre using noted artifacts? Poll Question Should the Guardian mummy at the Pyramid Plunder be given the ability to remove any remaining charges from the Pharaoh's sceptre? Poll Question Should a new option be added to the "House options" menu that allows you to render your Player-owned house without doors? Poll Question Should it be changed so that it is no longer required to confirm via "Click here to continue" on the final dialogue a Servant displays when tasked with taking something from the bank in a Player-owned house? Poll Question Should it be possible to empty the Coal bag into your remaining inventory spaces by left clicking whilst holding down the shift key if "Shift-Click Drop" is enabled? Poll Question Should it be possible to empty the Herb sack into your remaining inventory spaces by left clicking whilst holding down the shift key if "Shift-Click Drop" is enabled? Poll Question Should it be possible to empty the Gem bag into your remaining inventory spaces by left clicking whilst holding down the shift key if "Shift-Click Drop" is enabled? Poll Question Should the icons of unenchanted Gold Jewellery items be altered slightly so that they differ from their enchanted versions, similar to how Silver Jewellery works? Poll Question Should it be possible to store Plant cures at the Tool Leprechauns? Poll Question Should a left click "Collect" option be added to Compost Bins that contain compost ready to be collected, rather than using a bucket directly on the bin? The speed of using buckets on the bin manually would not be affected. Poll Question When left-clicking a Furnace, should it try to choose an interface to open based on what you're carrying? For example, if you only have Gold or Silver bars, it would automatically open the Gold-crafting or Silver-crafting menus. Poll Question Should it be changed so that travelling to and from Fossil Island via the Digsite barge requires less NPC interaction? Currently you have to speak to 3 NPC's, this change would make it a single interaction each way. Poll Question Should the Glass-blowing interface be replaced with the new chatbox menu introduced with the Make-All improvements? Poll Question Should the Leather-crafting interface be replaced with the new chatbox menu introduced with the Make-All improvements? Poll Question Should the Enchant Crossbow Bolt interface be replaced with the new chatbox menu introduced with the Make-All improvements? This would NOT gain a Make-All or Make-X button, but would have Make 1, 5 and 10 sets of 10, similar to fletching arrows. Poll Question Should the Digsite pendant be changed so that when it is equipped, all teleport options are displayed as right-click options? Poll Question Should the dialogue that appears when attacking a monster you do not have assigned as a Slayer task be changed so it doesn't interrupt picking up the Dwarf multicannon? Poll Question Should the left click of the Symbol of life altars found within the Tower of Life be changed to "Activate" rather than "Inspect"? Poll Question Should the required items for the Symbol of life altars inside the Tower of Life be taken directly from your inventory when clicking "Activate"? Poll Question Should the amount of Compost the Tool leprechauns can hold be increased to 1000? Poll Question Should the interface be changed when using a Scroll of redirection on a Teleport to house tablet so that they are easier to navigate? Poll Question Should the amount of Raw karambwanji caught be substantially increased based on your Fishing level? These are used as bait to catch Raw karambwan. Poll Question Should it be possible to disable the warning message the upgraded Fertile Soil spell displays when using it without Volcanic ash in your inventory? Poll Question Should keyboard shortcuts be added to the mushroom transportation network of Fossil Island? Poll Question Should the Crystal saw be changed so that it only depletes charges when you construct something you don't have the level to do so and require the boosted levels it grants? Poll Question Should additional bank locations be added to different areas of the Blast Mine? Poll Question Should the left-click of the Jar generator be changed to "Impling-jar" rather than the current "Butterfly-jar"? Poll Question Should the final Tunnel used to find a Herbiboar be changed so that the left-click is "Attack" rather than "Search"? Poll Question Should it be possible to reset a Box trap from the ground via a right-click option? This would be the same speed as picking the Box trap up normally and setting it manually. Existing Box trap methods would not be affected. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team